Reencuentro
by AnaM1707
Summary: Esta es mi versión del reencuentro de Peeta y Katniss en el distrito doce ( pre-epílogo de la saga) one shot


Los personajes pertenecen al universo de Hunger Games y a Suzanne Collins

REENCUENTRO

POV Katniss

Ayer volvió Peeta.

Estaba en el sillón desvencijado en el que había dormido (bah en el que no había podido dormir) desde hace meses, teniendo una pesadilla en la que mis muertos (todos ellos… todo los que maté de una u otra manera) me arrojaban tierra encima, cuando desperté por el ruido de la pala que escuchaba afuera. Me levanté apartando la manta mugrienta que me envolvía, me paré en la puerta para ver qué era el sonido que se había metido en mis sueños y lo vi. Estaba plantando flores ¡plantando flores! casi me reí hasta que me di cuenta de que eran rosas… No, no eran rosas…eran primroses. No pude ni hablar cuando me miró, probablemente por los meses y meses en los que no había hablado con nadie y por el aspecto demacrado y sucio que sabía que tenía, pero en ese momento, pude darme cuenta de que lo había estado esperando.

Una actividad frenética me hizo bañarme, vestirme, comer y salir ¡quería salir, ver el sol! Después del intento que hice por cazar algo, caminé por el distrito sin motivo ni apuro y lo volví a ver. Charlaba animadamente con Delly quien, al parecer, también había vuelto al Doce. Me escondí un poco para no interrumpir y porque todavía no estaba preparada para socializar (ja como si alguna vez lo hubiera estado) pero pude observarlos desde lejos…se miraban y se sonreían.

Volví a casa pensando en que ella era ideal para él. Es cierto que es un poco tonta… pero es agradable e ilumina cualquier lugar en el que esté y es linda y yo… yo debería dejarlo ir. Me tiré en el sillón y me arropé con la manta deshilachada. Oh no, no es buena señal…

En algún momento, con el cansancio del día encima, me dormí.

…

El sueño empieza como empiezan todos, conmigo en el bosque, cazando y termina como terminan todos, con mis alaridos angustiados. En esta pesadilla en particular, mato a Peeta. Pensando que es un ciervo, le atravieso el corazón y luego cuando me doy cuenta de que me he equivocado intento curarlo o revivirlo, mientras lloro y grito y él ya no está.

Grito y sigo gritando pero despierto a medias cuando escucho la puerta de mi casa abrirse… es Peeta que está parado en el umbral y repite mi nombre una y otra vez. No sé si sigo soñando pero el desvarío me hace levantarme y abalanzarme sobre él para ver si está bien. Lo toco, lo observo entre lágrimas, finalmente lo abrazo mientras con las manos verifico si está herido como he hecho en los juegos, como hago siempre… me mira extrañado pero no reacciona y yo me cuelgo de su cuello y lloro, esta vez de alivio. Luego, nerviosa, lo beso. No quiero que se vaya, no quiero estar sola así que no lo dejo y lo beso y ¡él me responde! Primero tímidamente, después con pasión….hasta que intento desabrochar torpemente su camisa, entonces, con un suspiro, baja las manos que tiene en mi cara hasta mis brazos e intenta pararme.

-Katniss… ¿qué…?

-Shhhh- le digo- Hagamos esto… por favor…

No puedo sonar más patética y en ese momento, odio más que nunca mi incapacidad con las palabras. Me gustaría tener algo que decirle, que "esto" no sea un impulso, parte del instinto de supervivencia que me ha hecho, en los juegos, disparar una flecha antes de que me maten.

No lo dejo pensar y muerdo suavemente pero con vehemencia sus labios y lo empujo contra la puerta. Peeta se queda inmóvil pero pasados unos segundos o unos minutos, gime muy bajo y se rinde… Se da vuelta y me lleva hacia el sillón. Quedo sentada sobre sus rodillas con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y aunque no se detiene, me besa lenta y profundamente marcando un ritmo muy diferente. Su intensidad me vuelve loca. Baja sus manos por mi espalda y lentamente por otras partes de mi cuerpo que se encienden con su tacto ¡Me prendo fuego! Espanto, usando la cercanía con su cuerpo, los recuerdos que podrían abrumarme… Me incendio y parece una ironía… casi sonrío contra su boca y él entreabre los ojos para observarme con la escasa luz de un lámpara que ha quedado encendida. Sea lo que sea que ve en mi cara, lo incita a continuar tocándome y me saca la remera pasándola por sobre la cabeza ¡El momento de la verdad! Y de la vergüenza… nunca me gustó mi cuerpo y menos después de las heridas de "guerra". Siento que no puedo respirar pero Peeta me mira embelesado y eso me alienta a sacarle su camisa y me muestra su pecho lleno de cicatrices y a la vez, hermoso. No sé lo que piensa pero también debe importarle lo de su pierna…En esto somos iguales.

No puedo ni describir mis sensaciones. Me pierdo en ellas. Sé que en algún momento me lleva a mi cama, sé que, en otro, ya no nos queda nada de ropa. El último pensamiento coherente que tengo me hace gracia: pienso que, en realidad, no me reconozco (ni a mi cuerpo)

…..

Mucho rato después, retomo mis pensamientos en el momento en que los dejé: él tiene un brazo cruzado sobre la cara, está boca arriba, relajado y puedo ver una sonrisa a medias en su cara. ¡Todavía no puedo creer lo que hice! y pienso en que siempre consideré los cuerpos (mi cuerpo) como un pellejo que había que "llenar" (incluso mi hermana y mi madre eran "bocas que alimentar") Debía entrenar el cuerpo para poder cazar y comer cada día y después, en los juegos, para no morir. ¡Cuánto placer, alegría y entrega puede proveer un cuerpo (mi cuerpo)! Ni siquiera pude intuirlo en mis largas jornadas de caza, en el bosque, con Gale.

Pensar en él, me hace observar a Peeta nuevamente. ¡Son tan diferentes! ¿Qué siento por él? ¿Qué es "esto"? ¿Es amor? La pregunta me hace enojar ¿Yo qué sé del amor? Lo único que sé es que rechacé a mi madre cuando no supo demostrarme el amor que yo necesitaba y rechacé a Gale, no porque su idea genocida pudo haber sido la que mató a mi hermana (algo muy improbable) sino porque no quiero aceptar que lo usé mientras que quien yo quería estaba secuestrado en el Capitolio y todos los besos que le di fueron besos robados… Así soy yo, manipuladora, calculadora y letal… Peeta estaría mejor con Delly. Todos en el distrito saben que ella lo ama desde niños. Debería dejarlo ir…

En eso estoy pensando cuando mueve el brazo de su cara, abre los ojos y me mira, todavía sonriendo. Ya es de día por lo que observo sus ojos azules y sus pestañas larguísimas que siempre me han obsesionado…Recuerdo lo que ha dicho Gale sobre a quién elegiría cuando terminara la guerra. Ahora lo comprendo. No, no puedo dejarlo ir. ¡No voy a dejarlo ir!

¿Me amas?-pregunta-¿Real o no? (Y para mí, la respuesta escomo un salto de fe)

-Real-contesto.

...

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia y no la habría escrito si no me hubiera obsesionado un poco ( bastante) con el final de la saga Juegos del Hambre. Como muchos otros fans ( leí otras historias sobre el tema) quedé un poco decepcionada con esa parte aunque me encantó la saga. Así que me animé. ¡ Gracias por leer!


End file.
